1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair with a height adjustable back rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known chair of the above-mentioned type, the adjusting member supports a double-armed activating member which is pivotable about a basically vertical axis. The detent number is arranged on the end of this activating member facing the back rest support and an activating knob is arranged on the other end. The back rest is rigidly connected with the telescope-like adjusting member in the back rest support as shown in West Germany Utility Model No. 79 18 476.